Thy Warmth
by lombnut
Summary: In the mids of coldness and boredom, bonds tightens and secrets are revealed. Vivi/Zidane


**This story is based on the wonderful artwork of a friend of mine.**

**The picture was a great inspiration for me, and for the longest time now (in fact, for years) I've been**  
><strong>wanting to write something for Final Fantasy IX, so I'm glad I finally put that urge into fruition. I'm a<strong>  
><strong><em>really<em> big fan of Final Fantasy IX, Zidane, Vivi, and, even if it shames me a little to admit, ****Zidane/Vivi.  
>I seriously blame that game for all these thoughts, because when I played the game, I <strong>**really couldn't  
>deny their obvious relationship, and how perfectly they fit each other. And <em>that<em>**** scene in Madain Sari  
>didn't help... Some may call it bromance, friendship and whatnot, but I dub it as <strong>**love. Although be it of  
>a more innocent kind, because I can easily imagine Vivi crushing over Zidane <strong>**throughout the course of  
>the game, secretly wondering if he feels the same way. I'm not so sure about <strong>**Zidane though, since he  
>isn't as blatantly obviousaffectionate towards Vivi as Vivi is to him, but... who really ****knows? I mean,  
>that scene in Madain Sari at least speaks for <em>something<em>. It's just me, but I like ****to think he's _more then  
>friends<em> with Vivi. ;)**

**So yeah, Zidane/Vivi is totally win in my book. I'll do a more serious FFIX story in the future ****whenever  
>I replay the game, but as for now, I will settle for a short (long) story, it being good enough <strong>**to satisfy  
>my ZidaneVivi mood for the moment.**

**It's been at least maybe four years or so, since I played the game, so please forgive any deviations, and**  
><strong>out of character moments. I will try to do better in the future. What is in here, is basically just a (very) <strong>  
><strong>hazy recollection of memories, and should not be taken too serious, since I might be off on a lot of <strong>**things.**

**As of now, please try to enjoy it for what it is.**

**Remember, the more you hate, the more I create.****  
>Your hate won't discourage, but rather encourage,<strong>**  
>so keep that in mind before you flame. ;)<strong>

**Thy Warmth _(fanfiction)_ © lombnut**  
><strong>Final Fantasy IX and its characters © SquareSoft Square Enix**

* * *

><p>For just a moment, a warmth breathed life into such frozen limbs. The warmth flowing through the soft<br>fabric, these ragged and worn-out gloves. It brushing against the fingers and its numbed tips. Once more.  
>And again. A soft inhaling of air and its following exhaling is heard, the gentle breath warming up those<br>cold digits.

"... Nngh..." The little black mage moaned softly, catching the overlooking thief's attention.

Vivi opened his heavy eyelids, the yellow gold glistering in its sockets. Slowly at first, but soon open wide,  
>blinking in surprise at the peculiar sight in front of him. Zidane was kneeling down before him, holding Vivi's<br>hands out carefully whiles breathing his warmth into them. Their eyes met for a brief second, and the black  
>mage averted his sight, a unwanted blush warming his cold cheeks.<p>

"... Zida-" He was about to say, but stopped as the young teenager placed a finger over his lips.

"_Shh ~_" He hushed urgently, as he nodded his head in the direction of the rest of their party.

Vivi looked in the mentioned direction, seeing the other members of the team lined up against the walls of  
>Ice Cavern, slumbering softly. Steiner made some minor movements, his armor clanking loudly against the<br>firm blocks of ice, all whiles grunting something inaudible and then continued to snore loudly, surprising the  
>both of them that he hadn't woken up anyone else yet.<p>

"They're asleep for the moment. I figured it'd be the best to let them rest until they wake..."

"But then why did you..." Vivi muttered off into the chilled air, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Why did I wake you up?" He grinned. "It wasn't intentional."

He lent forwards and poked the black mage's miniscule bump of a nose playfully, grinning at him.

"You were cold, Vivi. _Too cold._" A look of worry filled his eyes as he spoke that last part. "I had to warm  
>you up somehow... I just had to." He said with determination in his voice, straining a small smile to<br>accompany his worried visage. "I promised I'd look out for you, and when I make a promise, I intend to  
>keep it." Zidane spoke proudly, gently putting his hand on Vivi's shoulder, signifying his support.<p>

"Anyway..." He smiled down softly at the child. "I'm _really _glad you're ok."

Vivi blushed strongly this time, hiding under his clothing, sensing the love and sincerity flowing off those  
>words. As if they really meant something, that they were indeed true to the thief's heart. The black mage<br>whispered a muffled _thank you _in shy response under his breath, being too flustered to talk aloud. Being  
>this close to Zidane, and alone at that, felt like such a privilege.<p>

-o-o-

Growing bored of walking around the desolated cave, tail swinging anxiously from side to side, the young  
>teen finally took his place next to the semi-awake black mage, seating himself on a patch of pelt he had laid<br>out in beforehand. He had just the plan to perk up his tired little friend.

"Hey Vivi..." He smirked, elbowing the smaller being gently on his shoulder. "You wanna hear a story?"  
>He asked, as Vivi nodded sleepily in return. "Then, wanna hear... about how I saved all of you before? I<br>haven't told anyone yet, so it can be my and yours little secret." He chuckled as he spoke the last part,  
>seeing Vivi bob his head excitedly up and down, being clearly awake now.<p>

"Ahem." Zidane coughed, as he climbed over the black mage's short legs and positioned himself in front of  
>him, resting on his feet as he knelt over. <em>Story time.<em> "Ok, so there was this really BIG and EVIL looking  
>black mage, sprouting wings of the blackest night and clad in crimson. The robe swaying in the wicked<br>wind as he flew around, casting his spells of DOOM. He had managed to put all of you into a deep sleep,  
>all of you under his spell. But I..." He paused, as he did a heroic pose, much to Vivi's enjoyment. "<em>Yours<br>truly._" He said, giving the boy a suave look. "I did not fall for such feeble trickery, and came to the rescue.  
>But, when I thought I had the situation under control..."<p>

Zidane suddenly jumped into the air, starling the little black mage for a second. His fingers stretched out  
>and curled up together to resemble vicious claws. "Then he summoned this GIANT MONSTER!" To which<br>Zidane made a growling impression, causing Vivi to let out a childish laugh. "But our hero isn't beaten that  
>easily, oh no. The creature, although huge in size, it hissing venomously at me, a dark red pulsing behind<br>its enraged eyes and gaping mouth, was no match for a true hero. I made quick work of the aqua scaled  
>beast, and even snatched a goodie or two." He spoke with a wink. "And then... well, here we are." He<br>said, as the story came to a stop.

"That was... awesome! You're so cool, Zidane!" Vivi clapped his covered hands, the gloves muffling the  
>applause, to which Zidane bowed, appreciating the kind praise. The teen began ruffling the boy's large<br>mage hat, returning the affections, but was soon interrupted. The uneasy moan from a _certain _princess fully  
>caught his attention now, leaving his preoccupation. He was quick to grab an extra blanket with him and<br>then shambled hastily off into the distance, leaving only Vivi behind.

-o-o-

Watching the bonfire's orange glow, listening to the crackles of the incinerating wooden sticks, feeling the  
>heat stroking his simple texture and delicate features, was soothing in many ways. It eased the pain, this...<br>Was it jealousy he felt? When he began feeling like this, or why he did so, he did not know. He just knew  
>he did. Every time <em>he<em> was with _her_, he felt this ache deep inside, that he couldn't quite pinpoint. This was  
>all so new to him, these kind of feelings. But they weren't pleasant ones, no, they hurt. <em>A lot.<em> And he didn't  
>even know why... What he was feeling confused him, but he knew one thing for sure; he wanted to be with<br>Zidane as much as possible. And maybe, if he asked Zidane really nicely, he could even help him find out  
>why he hurt so. But... then what?<p>

The black mage's imagination didn't have the time to journey further, because those familiar light footsteps  
>interrupted any line of thought. Zidane arose from the darkness, the fire casting beautiful shadows of amber<br>on his face, his blue eyes glistering in the wild sparks. He took his place next to Vivi again, only sparing him  
>a quick glance and a smile.<p>

"... How is she?" Vivi asked timidly.

"Good. I think she might be getting a cold, though." He smiled halfheartedly, poking around in the fire with  
>a burnt stick to entertain himself.<p>

"... How long do you think Garnet and Steiner will be asleep?" Vivi asked nervously.

Zidane took a notice to the black mage's unusual behavior, observing him in the corner of his eye before  
>responding. "A couple of hours, I guess..." He said softly, before once more focusing on his partner. His<br>nervous fiddling of the thumbs was a unusual sight to see on such a usually calm and collected individual.  
>He was the one who usually couldn't sit still, not Vivi. "... How come you're asking?" The thief said, giving<br>him a curious look.

"O-Oh, nothing special..." Vivi responded quietly, unconvincing.

As if all restraints of Zidane's was let go, his curiosity overcame him as he quickly turned himself towards  
>the black mage, and placed himself over him, Vivi's small legs sticking out from underneath Zidane's lower<br>body, the teen knelt over and his torso lent towards the wall, towards the small being in front of him, hands  
>place on each side above Vivi's shoulders. Vivi let out a yelp in chock, to which Zidane only let out a devilish<br>grin in return.

"Vivi... What are you hiding from me?" He teased in a playful tone of voice.

"N-Nothing, Zidane..." He lied, as he pulled down his big hat to cover his heated face.

"C'mon kid, I'm not stupid. In fact..." He interrupted himself as he lunged towards the black mage, his  
>fingers grasping Vivi's sides, tickling him wildly. Vivi tried his best to talk between the giggles and the<br>laughing fits, but it was useless.

"AHH! No, ahaha, stop it Zidane!" He shouted whiles laughing. "We're gonna wake everyone up!"

To at, with those words, the teen ceased his playful antics. "You're right..." He spoke worrisome, looking  
>from side to side one moment, but ultimately rested his fixed gaze on the knight and the princess. He let out<br>a sigh of relief under his breath, seeing the both of them still peacefully sleeping. Letting his hands slip away  
>from the child, he saw what a mess he made of the little black mage. Sitting back and lent up against the<br>block of ice, Vivi sat exhausted with a smile on his face, panting. His hat tipped to the side in a haphazard  
>manner and his coat in a disorganized state, wrinkled and worn.<p>

"... Let me help you with that." Zidane spoke quietly, before proceeding with the task.

Taking a hold of the ropes keeping the black mage's coat closed, he did his best to tie together what he had  
>made come undone. Spots of black, youthful skin catching Zidane's eye as he attempted to combine the red<br>pieces of fabric.

"... You really should wear more then just this coat, Vivi. No wonder you got so cold before."

To which the boy nodded in agreement, all whiles trying to correct his crocked mage hat.

"There. Done." He smiled, proclaiming his achievement proudly as he overlooked the neat little knot he  
>had made. "What I was going to say before... Before I interrupted myself, that is, was that..." He took a<br>seat right in front of Vivi, grabbing the pelt he had used previously. "... That you're no longer stuttering,  
>are you, kid?"<p>

Vivi gave him a thoughtful look, pondering the words the thief had just spoken.

"U-Uhm, no, it isn't that... Like, I still... It's just... I... I'm..." He looked down, blushing.

"... Much more comfortable around me?" Zidane added, and pointed at himself questioningly, to further  
>articulate his point.<p>

Vivi responded only in a shy nod, an almost inaudible _mhm_ escaping under his breath.

"I see..." He smiled big time, his eyes lighting up in a sudden spark of joy. Almost as if he finally felt truly  
>appreciated. "Then..." Zidane shuffled himself closer to the black mage, almost straddling him in his lap<br>soon. "... You got any secrets to share?" He whispered curiously, his voice containing a hint of underlying  
>excitement.<p>

"Uhm, yes... Yes I do..." Vivi said, to which Zidane raised his head in surprise, his interest peaking.

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I... I don't know where to start, or how to say this, but... I sometimes feel... sick. Somewhere inside. Like,  
>it hurts. <em>A lot<em>. And I don't know why, but it just... does. I don't feel like that all the time, but only..."

He stopped, seeing the hurt and worry in the teen's eyes. As if suddenly feeling bad for inflicting these kind  
>of feeling on Zidane, he tried to turn away his eyes, to shuffle away from the enclosing body, but alas, there<br>was no luck, and he only seemed to squirm awkwardly.

"V-Vivi, tell me where it hurts. Perhaps I can ask Garnet to..."

He trailed off, as the black mage shook his head in protest. This was _their _secret, after all. He just instead  
>gently took the teen's clad hand, and put it on top his coat, leaving it resting over his chest.<p>

"There."

_Sickness of the heart._

"There it hurts."

Zidane smiled sadly at the boy, careful to ask "When? When does it hurt?"

"When you're with _her_." He looked away, seeming ashamed.

They could both see and feel just the moment Zidane's heart dropped. His vibrant colors fading to a more  
>pale tone, eyes of excitement turned suddenly into ones of sadness. Hesitant, the little black mage asked;<p>

"Z-Zidane, did I do something... wrong?"

The teen shook his head, before responding; "No Vivi, it's just..." He sighed slowly, collecting himself, but  
>worry still lingering in his voice. "You're hurting, and I don't want that." He said solemnly, then grasped<br>the boy, pulling him closer up to his chest, embracing him tightly. "... You've been hurting for a long time,  
>haven't you?" Zidane asked sadly, almost soothingly.<p>

"... Mhm..." Vivi whispered in return, gripping the embracing fabric with a might force, holding back a cry.  
>He could feel Zidane patting his back in a cooing, comforting manner, as tears started to roll down his<br>bright, yellow eyes. "Z-Zidane." He whimpered into the strong arms of his friend, feeling the hug around  
>him only grow tighter. Then, the thief did the unexpected, and bent down, giving a kiss on the black mage's<br>cheek. The darkened skin tone of Vivi's suddenly blossomed with a tint of light red, bright, tearful eyes  
>looking up at him questioningly.<p>

"Why... What did you do that for?"

Zidane grinned, his more cheery attitude coming back to him. "You feel better now, don't you?" Vivi  
>eagerly nodded in return, because it was truth in that statement; he really <strong>did<strong> feel better now. But then  
>again, how could he <em>not <em>feel good in the arms of someone he cared for so much. "I thought so." He said,  
>letting the black mage rest on his lap, his own feet dangling restlessly behind the small body, his tail<br>swinging happily from side to side. There was now a small space in between the two of them, just enough  
>for the both to meet each others eyes, the smiles on their faces growing wider.<p>

"Want to hear my secret?" Zidane asked, smiling down at the black mage in his lap.

"Yes... I mean, yeah!" He spoke excitedly.

"... I _always_ thought you were cute, Vivi. _Really cute_."

The boy jumped a little at those words, his blush only intensifying in response. He was about to say  
>something in return, but was caught off guard as Zidane kissed him again, but on the lips this time, stealing<br>his words away. He closed his eyes in relation with Zidane's, his golden orbs flickering beneath his eyelids,  
>as he enjoyed the blissful waves of pleasure from feeling the teen's lips pressing against his tiny, childlike<br>ones. He put his hands on the thief's chest, pressing himself up as to deepen their love-bound bond, Zidane  
>doing the same as he placed his hands on the black mage's back, holding him up a little from his lap. What<br>they did was considered wrong by many, but... how could it be wrong, if it felt _so right_? Neither of them cared,  
>as they enjoyed their moment of passion. Gloved fingers traveling up the dark blue coat, resting at the nook<br>of the black mage's neck, the fuzziness of the gray leather tickling him. He giggled a little, to which Zidane only  
>smiled back.<p>

Parting with a satisfied expression, Vivi snuggled his rounded head softly into Zidane's vest comfortably,  
>the teen only looking down at the cute sight before him with a pink blush burning his beige cheeks. The<br>sudden ruckus and noise behind them indicated that their other two friends might be awakening, which  
>was hastily confirmed by a drawn out, deep yawn from the knight of the group.<p>

Zidane bent down and lifted Vivi's mage hat up a little bit, leaving a kiss on the exposed skin, brushing his  
>lips over the forehead gently. He whispered sweet words of <em>I love you<em> in the boy's ear before getting up,  
>the both of them walking away to their friends hand in hand.<p> 


End file.
